


[Podfic] Thirty-Two Years

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Embers series - what_alchemy [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft Holmes lost his virginity at age sixteen to the groundskeeper’s rough-hewn daughter while home from Eton for the summer, it came as rather a surprise.</p><p>Thirty-two years in an unconventional romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thirty-Two Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirty-Two Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461477) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Warnings from original fic: brief mentions of sex between a sixteen-year old and an eighteen year-old; reference to miscarriage.
> 
> And thus ends the series. Grateful thanks to what_alchemy for allowing me to podfic this amazing set of stories.

Length: 42:05

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rroghgr0tsqtrt0/Thirty-Two+Years+-+what_alchemy.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/thirty-two-years-what-alchemy) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thirty-two-years) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Flaws](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYrnOfrOI3c&feature=youtu.be) \- Bastille (acoustic)


End file.
